Hallows Eve
by ShadowThorn12
Summary: Writen by My Cousin. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL HIM WHAT YOU THINK!


Hallow's Eve

by Vincent

Octobber 31st Gotham bank 12:30 am

During his time as a commisioner, Gordan had never seen anything like this. Four men lie on the floor, three of which dead. The three men that were dead each shared the same expression: Pure fourth, if you looked at him, you could not tell what his expression was for he wore a burlap sack upon his head with two eye-holes cut unto sack had a curving, cruel, smile sewn into it giving the impressiion it was saying, "Hi! Nice To meet you! Sorry I killed you!" Around his neck he wore a noose as if it was a necklace. As for his clothes he wore raggedy, torn, jeans and a long sleeve shirt with its cuffs cut off. In all my years, Gordan thought, I had only seen on costume like this for it resembled a- "Scarecrow," finished the dark, shadowy, man suddenly beside him. "How-!" But Gordan stopped himself for he knew this man, for his chest is the symbol that use to rule the skies: a yellow oval behind a bat. Usaully, The Bat-Man would have a partner by his side, a robin so to speak. One had spread his wings and molted into a Nightwing while the other flew too far from the nest and was preyed upon just recently. "I thought he was dead!" exclaimed Gordan. "Apparently not," said Batman plainly. " Hes like the Joker, after we put him down he just pops back up-" Batman shot him a look and Gordan shut up."Exactly HOW did this happen?" Gordan asked. " I'll show you the security tapes," Batman said " And I might get an eyewitness to tell us." Gordan followed Batman's gaze towards the Scarecrow.

October 30th Gotham Bank 11:27 pm

Jameson Jackon hated his job as a security guard. As far as he knew the security guards are always held hostages or are killed during robberies. Just last week his comrade was killed by that Two-Face jerk. He was split in half. Mabye I should quit before I get killed-, But Jameson couldn't finish that thought for a sudden CRASH came from behind him. He whipped around and inhaled a hazy, green, smoke. Almost instantly he saw hallucinations: a million times he saw himself die, each time more horrific than the last. He screamed a scream that made skin crawl and hairs stand on end. Bang! Funny, Scarecrow thought ,that the way he died was the one he saw first.

October 31st Gotham Bank 12:46 am

"How is it that you can see what he could and what the security cameras couldn't!" Gordan yelled at the Scarecrow or Dr. Crane. "Simple," Batman said "The gas itself is nanomech technoligy which, when inhaled, enters the brain and latches on the frontal lobe and unlocks the greatest fear of the person and programs images into the brain." Gordan looked confused." Sigh.. and it records what the person sees." Batman explained impationtly. "That's sick." Gordan said disgusted. "Just continue" Batman commanded the Scarecrow.

October 30 Gotham Bank 11:42

The other guards were easy, Scarecrow thought. The second one he had to get rid of was scared of clowns, so natrually he became the form of the Joker. The third was afraid of denitist so to put on a twist after he killed him he said "A scare a day keeps the doctor away." He chuckeld to himself. Man, Scarecrow thought, this gasmask is hot. He took it off and got to work.

October 30 Gotham Bank 11:42

Gold and diamonds lay at his feet, the burlap gas mask beside him. He patted the pocket which held the gas bombs."You did well.' Scarecrow said proudly.

So that is where he's hiding them, Batman thought. He aimed the Batarang. Got to aim it right, he thought

Clang! A mettalic object hit something near him. He looked down to his side. A green gas poured out of his pocket. He went for the mask, but it was too late. By the time he had the mask on he experieniced hallucinations. A tall hooded figure materialized out of t air. white glowing eyes stared at him with menace. Scarecrow screamed for in the light he saw the Batman. From behind him another set of glowing eyes stared at him and became the Batman as well only he had a circle around his symbol instead of just the regular broadband bat. "Stay away from me!" Scarecrow shreiked. The first Batman melted into millions of bats while the others fist connected to his jaw.

November 2nd Arkahm Asylum 8:12

Dr. Crane sat patiently in his cell. He had stolen food and matierials from the cafeteria to make a fear toxin. A guard walked by. " Hey." Dr. Crane said as he put on the potatoe sack from the cafeteria. He sprayed the guard. He spassed out for a sec and passed out. he smiled. "Not as good," Scarecrow said as he took the keys. "But it gets the job done."


End file.
